clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Handler
"Were you looking for Agent PH?" Puffle Handler is an agent in Elite Penguin Force who taught your penguin to use the Elite Puffles' abilities. She teaches you to feed, care, and play with your puffle. PH is a girl, even though in Elite Penguin Force she was pink, but wasn't confirmed to be female. She only talks to you about puffles. Puffle Handler became a mascot at the Puffle Party 2012 and was on the island when Australia Day was happening on Club Penguin. It was confirmed there. PH is also the only penguin with less than 4 letters in her name, except the people who change their name in a downloadable hack. You can get a stamp for meeting her. She was also seen at the Wilderness Expedition in January 2011. She was feeding the brown puffles by wearing the Pet Shop Employee Outfit. There was no stamp back then for her. She is the newest Club Penguin Famous Penguin. Character from DS Games right|158px|thumb|Agent PH, as seen in DS games. Agent PH is an EPF Agent who trains you in Elite Penguin Force to handle the Elite Puffles. She appears in several missions, at the congratulations party, and the Gadget Room. She was once trapped in a bubble by Pop, one of the elite puffles. She trains you with her special puffles and shows you what they do. Meaning for PH PH stands for Puffle Handler. She handles and trains puffles to do special things. Then she teaches you how to get them to do it. Trivia *In Mission 2, PH gives you a Puffle Whistle that lets you summon the Elite Puffles anywhere on the island. *She wears an Australian hat and the Puffle Whistle. *According to Elite Penguin Force, she has an Australian accent. *She likes to yodel. *In her new look, she has never been seen under her waist. *PH's favorite music is classical. *The Club Penguin Team confirmed that she will make her first appearance during the Puffle Party 2012. *She is responsible for the construction for the Puffle Party 2012 *She may be the one behind the idea of puffle hats. *She changed her look in 2011, and now she is a Puffle Handler. *In 2011, the producers asked for names for PH, Meaning PH won't always be PH. *PH's color used to be Pink, But now she is Tan Brown. *If you look closely at her 2011 look, she has eyelashes like DJ Cadence and Dot. * She is the first brown Penguin to be a mascot. * She is one of the only penguins with freckles, like Aunt Arctic *When Puffle Handler found the first Brown Puffle during the Wilderness Expedition, she changed her color to Brown. *In a meeting with Aunt Arctic during Holiday Party 2011, she played riddles with the penguins and revealed that PH eats O-Berrys. This also can be confirmed in a quote when she is in th Pizza Parlor, which she says she's eating an O-Berry Pizza. *A glitch when penguins put her player card from buddy list appears an aqua penguin and the player card never load. *She is the second penguin with less than 4 letters in her username, first being Dot. *She loves Brown Puffles, according to the Club Penguin Magazine. Before the Brown Puffles were found, she used to love Red Puffles. *Her name is different in every language. In English and German PH, in Spanish EP, in Portuguese TP and in French DP. *She might change her color to back to Pink if she finds the Hot Pink Puffle. *She was hacked during the April Fools' Party 2012. *Many penguins keep saying that PH is "dead" since she got hacked. However, she was spotted after the April Fools' Party 2012 at Abominable, Dock for 2 hours, strangely. Gallery PH's In-game Avatar PH_in_game_avatarD.PNG|PH in-game. PH's Player Card PH's Player Card.png|PH Player card. PH on buddy list Screenshot 503.png|PH in a buddy list. Screenshot 501.png|PH when online. PH's signature Phsignature.png|PH's Signature. PH Spotted PH in game avatar.PNG|PH in game Sneak peek. Ph4.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Ph5.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Ph2.png|PH spotted whilst player card open. PH1.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Ph.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Screenshot 497.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH At Midnight.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Sreenshot24.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH4.JPG|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH3.JPG|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH2.jpg|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. PH1.JPG|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Screenshot 519.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Ace.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Gogogog.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. pH.PNG|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. ph22.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Phagain.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Tubes.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Phpool.png|PH spotted during Puffle Party 2012. Artwork Phboxes.png|"PH has been spotted carrying boxes into the Pet Shop." PH hi liam.png|PH with Liam (A Club Penguin Staff) in the video where asked what can be PH's name. Blog_111013.jpg|PH in her old suit. PH new 2.PNG|PH's 3RD Look, this will be the costume she wears at Puffle Party. Screenshot 296.png|Puffle Handler with Puffles. Screenshot 297.png|PH in ask P.H. Screenshot 355.png|PH in the Puffle Party Video. PuffleHandler2012.png|PH planing Puffle party preparatives happy77_meets_PH.jpg|Happy77 meeting the Puffle Handler blog_120314.jpg|Puffle Handler Pictures. PH Feeding 2012.png|PH's current suit. PH's Stamp.png|PH's current stamp PH and Puffles.png|Puffles playing with PH. Others PH Glitch.jpg|A glitch. Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mascots Category:Club Penguin Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mascots Category:Club Penguin Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mascots Category:Club Penguin Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Article Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mascots Category:Club Penguin Category:PH Category:Meetable Character